


I shore you up

by skiura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiura/pseuds/skiura
Summary: Hermine wiederholt ihr 7. Schuljahr und ist momentan glücklich mit Ron zusammen. Sie wurde Schulsprecherin und freut sich auf ein aufregendes letztes Schuljahr. Wäre da nur nicht ihr Schulsprechpartner. Sie wird aus ihm nicht schlau und sie fragt sich auch selber wie sie mit ihm ein Jahr lang in einem Turm leben und mit ihm Arbeiten sollte. Es ist niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy. Komplikationen sind vorprogrammiert. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung, sollte diese Geschichte in irgendeiner Form einer anderen Fan Fiction ähneln, so entschuldige ich mich dafür. Ich lese so viel und kann nicht immer sagen, ob nun etwas meine Idee ist, oder ob ich diese von einem anderen Buch habe





	

_Ich stand in der grossen Halle. Harry und Voldemort umkreisten sich. Molly lag tot am Boden, Bellatrix stand freudestrahlend über ihr. Voldemort sprach den Todesfluch und grünes Locht durchflutete die Halle. Ich sah wie Harry zu Boden fiel, er war also nicht schnell genug gewesen. Eine Träne löste sich aus meinen Augen und schweigen breitete sich in der Halle aus. Ron löste sich als erster aus der Starre und stürmte nach vorne, den Zauberstab erhoben. Doch Bellatrix schrie "Crucio", bevor er etwas ausrichten konnte und Ron schrie vor lauter Schmerzen laut auf und fiel dann zu Boden. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen, meine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen, meine Hände mir nicht gehorchen._  
  
_Die Todesser fingen wieder an Flüche in alle erdenklichen Richtungen zu schiessen. Bekannte Gesichter fielen zu Boden und die Vermummten behielten diese übermacht bei. Bei all dem Durcheinander hatte ich jedoch nur Augen für Ron, die anderen Interessierten mich im Moment nicht. Er wurde immer noch von Bellatrix gefoltert und ihm liefen Tränen des Schmerzes über die Wangen. Bei dem Anblick kamen mir selber die Tränen, ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie er so gefoltert wird, und doch konnte ich meine Augen nicht abwenden, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es besser für mich wäre. So schaute ich hilflos diesem Dilemma zu. Schlussendlich tötete Bellatrix ihn und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte: "Ron, Nein RON" meinen Mund verliessen und sich mein Herz zusammenzog._  
  
_Augenblicklich drehte sich Bellatrix zu mir um und schritt auf mich zu. Ich befand mich immer noch in meiner Schockstarre, welche mit Rons Tod noch grösser geworden ist. Stumme Tränen, zum einen die des Schmerzes des Verlustes von Ron und zum anderen die von Harry, liefen über meine Wangen, als Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hob und ihn auf mich richtete. Abermals schrie sie "Crucio" und mein Körper wurde von einer Welle aus Schmerz erschüttert. Ich schrie aber der Schmerz hörte nicht auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob alles in mir schmerzen würde, als ob ich von tausenden von Nadeln gleichzeitig gestochen wurde. Bellatrix kam immer näher zu mir und blieb schlussendlich vor mir stehen, den Cruciatus Fluch immer noch auf mir. "Und jetzt stirb kleines, wertloses Schlammblut" Ich schloss die Augen und weinte. Ich wollte nicht ihren Mund sehen, wenn sie die unverzeihlichsten Worte überhaupt sagte, ich wollte den grünen Lichtblitz nicht sehen, der auf mich zugeschossen kam, ich wollte noch nicht sterben._  
  
  
  
  
"Hermine, wach auf, Hermine" Ginny schüttelte an ihrer besten Freundin. Es war tiefste Nacht im Fuchsbau. Ginny war aufgewachte als Hermine auf einmal anfing zu schreien. Nun liefen ihr im Schlaf Tränen über die Wangen und sie Schlug wild um sich während sie dazu noch schrie. "Hermine bitte wach auf" Nun traten Ginny die Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen wie ihre beste Freundin sich so quälte, sie fühlte sich hilflos, nutzlos.  
  
Als ob dies Hermine gemerkt hätte, schlug sie auf einmal die Augen auf. Sie war nass vom Schweiss und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ginny musste nicht nachfragen was sie geträumt hatte. Sie wusste es genau. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine schreiend in der Nacht aufwacht. Mitfühlend nahm Ginny ihre zitternde Freundin in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Hermine erwidert diese Umarmung und sie verweilten schweigend ein paar Minuten bis sich Hermine langsam löste. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder geweckt habe" sagte sie leise und mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich habe dir schon mehrfach gesagt es ist nicht schlimm. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht solche Albträume vom Ende habe. Ich helfe dir aber gerne deine zu überwinden." Hermine lächelte dankend zu ihr hoch. Ginny war die beste Freundin die sie sich wünschen konnte. Für nichts in der Welt wollte sie Ginny hergeben.  
  
Als sie das erste Mal miterlebt hatte, dass Hermine solch schreckliche Albträume hatte, hatte sie nicht gefragt was es war. Sie hatte Hermine einfach nur mitfühlend in den Arm genommen und ihr Trost gespendet. Ginny hatte gewusst, dass es ihre ältere Freundin ihr erzählen würde, wenn sie soweit war. Dies tat sie dann auch nach 10 Minuten des Beruhigens. Seit da an wachte Ginny über Hermines Schlaf. Sie hatten zusammen beschlossen den Jungs nichts mitzuteilen, da diese dann nur unnötig besorgt wären. Nachdem Hermine sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte, lief Ginny wieder zu ihrem Bett und legte sich hin. Nicht lange, da hörte sie die gleichmässigen Atemzüge von Hermine und schlief dann selber wieder ein.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
So das war der Prolog. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen. Wie ihr wohl, schon vermutet spielt die Geschichte nach Ende des Krieges. Voldemort ist besiegt und die Todesser wurden mehrheitlich gefangen genommen oder sie sind geflohen. Es sind Ferien und das 7. Schuljahr beginnt bald. Als kleine Anmerkung was anders ist als im Buch/Film: Fred hat diese Explosion überlebt und Percy ist dafür gestorben und Lavender hat den Angriff von Greyback überlebt. Und auch Hedwig lebt noch. Sie wurde von einem Schockzauber getroffen und stürzte ab (Sie flog frei wie im Film). Sie überlebte den Sturz und ist nach der Schlacht zum Grimmauld Platz 12 geflogen und fand dort Harry vor. Bei Fragen und Unklarheiten stehe ich euch gerne zur Verfügung.


End file.
